Unexpected Favors
by Danii Elizabeth DeNorthman
Summary: My first FF! Set in season 3. Pam and Eric are ordered by Queen Sophie-Anne to grant a favor to Lafayette for selling V. My attempt at a Paric one-shot . . . Doesn't exactly follow the show


Pam sat on the desk's edge in Fangtasia, watching as her Maker argued with the red headed Queen.

**"You aren't stupid enough to report this to the Authority. I am still your Queen. You and your progeny,"** she glanced at Pam,** "will do my bidding for me when I instruct, without complaint. Or you'll both meet the true death for treason."**

Eric's fangs descended as he gripped around Sophie-Anne's neck and forced her against the wall,

**"Do not threaten us."**

Pam remained seated, a brow arched as the confrontation played out. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Eric had control of the situation; she wasn't worried at all.

It was then that Lafayette barged into the office. The act was completely random, not once had an uninvited human stepped foot into their office. The only humans that had been into the office were Ginger and of course, the occasional meal.

**"What the fuck are you doing here?!"** she spat, standing as the incompetent jackass walked toward her.

**"I moved your shit."** Lafayette stated, dropping a large bundle of cash onto the desk, knowing better than to use the obvious term for the V he had sold for them.

Pam's attention shifted as Eric released his hold around the Queen's neck.

Lafayette's head turned to see what had caught Pam's attention and saw two tense vampires retracting their fangs.

Eric made his way toward him.

**"Fuck this, I'm out."** He made his way to the door taking only a few steps before he stopped at the sound of Eric's voice.

**"That's . . . impressive,"** Eric took his place, standing next to Pam, "however, it does not give you the right to walk in here like you own the place. Don't let your standings in the drug business get to your sparkly head."

**"Fine,"** Lafayette replied as he opened the door,**" but you still owe me."**

Pam sped to the front of the office, shutting the door and slamming the human against it, **"Like hell we do. Don't ever come back here; if we want you to deal again you better wait in that filthy shack of yours for us to pick up the money."**

**"Now don't be rude, Pamela."** Sophie-Anne interjected, she was very pleased that the V had been sold.

**"Well, excuse the fuck out of me."** Pam stepped away and rolled her eyes as the Queen walked toward them.

**"I like you,"** Sophie-Anne laughed looking at Lafayette, **"you're . . . _sassy_, to say the least."**

She then turned to meet Pam's eyes, **"You should turn him."**

Both Pam and Eric's eyes widened, **"Fuck you."**

The Queen rolled her eyes ignoring Pam's comment.

**"It wouldn't be in anyone's best interests to turn him."** Eric made his way to his progeny placing a reassuring hand on her arm. He had felt her shock from the Queen's comment through their bond, though she didn't show it.

**"He would no longer serve as any use to us in the dealings if he were no longer human"** Eric explained.

_**"Fine,"** _the Queen agreed, **"but he's right, you both owe him."**

**"I don't owe a human anything"** Pam defied.

**"Its fine,"** Eric interjected,** "It's _Lafayette,_ Pam, and it'll be fine."** He wouldn't let anything bad or embarrassing slide, and in all honesty Lafayette had done nothing but help them.

Lafayette then walked out of the office shouting behind him, **"Be at my house tomorrow night."**

**"I should leave as well,"** Sophie-Anne nearly bolted out of the office,**" there are more important things that require my attention."**

Pam rolled her eyes at the Queen and turned to her maker, an obvious _what the actual fuck just happened_, look splayed across her face.

**"I'm sure his intentions will be innocent enough. "** Eric tried to console her.

Pam knew that Lafayette wouldn't dare hurt either her or Eric; she just didn't want to waste a moment of her time doing someone else's bidding. Aside from Eric, she took orders from no one and she'd be damned if both she and Eric had to listen to a human. It was offensive that the Queen would even suggest such a thing.

**"I've got work to do."**

* * *

The next night Eric and Pam prepared the bar before making their way out to Lafayette's house.

Eric drove them to the small trailer in Bon Temps. If it were possible, Pam would have barged into his home as he had their office in Fangtasia, but sadly, it wasn't.

He knocked on the door and heard Lafayette yell in response, **"Yeah, hold up."**

Pam scoffed and rolled her eyes, Eric noticed her impatience and turned toward her, **"You aren't even the least bit curious?"**

**"Not in the slightest."**

The door opened and Lafayette gestured into his home, holding the door open,** "Come on in."**

Eric allowed Pam to enter first. They walked into what appeared to be the main room of the trailer, with photography equipment set in front of a black wall.

Props aligned the wall along with chairs, stools, decorations for various holidays and a few racks of clothing.

**"What the fuck is all of this for?"** Pam asked picking up an over-sized candy cane.

Lafayette laughed at the sight; never in his life did he think he would find himself in this scenario.

**"That's not for you."** He stated simply, shutting the door and making his way to the area where Eric and Pam stood.

**"Fine, what will you have us do?"** Eric asked, trying to remain proper under the strange circumstances.

A moment passed as Lafayette took the time to savor his small moments of command over them.

**"Cut the crap, let's get this over with."** Pam demanded.

**"Yeah,"** he shook himself back into business,** "now see _all_ this,"** he gestured to the giant candy cane and props against the surrounding walls,** "this shit is for my annual calendar** **that's for sale on my website."**

Eric nodded as all of the pieces came together and Pam's brow arched in amusement.

**"And you want us to?"**

**"I want ya'll to be my Octobers,"** Lafayette replied while searching through the rack of clothing,**" just change and pose."**

He handed a few items to Pam and pointed to one of the surrounding rooms.

She took them and cautiously made her way into the room to change.

**"Now, Eric, your black pants are fine… you just have to take your shirt off."**

Eric did so, revealing his black suspenders, **"Anything else?"**

**"Nah, just move that chair in front of the camera for me."** He replied pointing to the large dark red chair, almost like the one he had at Fangtasia.

He picked up the chair and sped to put it down per Lafayette's instruction. His head turned toward Pam the moment she walked back into the room.

She wore a small strapless leather dress that laced up the front with black fishnet stockings encasing her legs.

Lafayette looked over the both of them as Pam made her way toward Eric and the chair.

**"Good,"** he walked over to the camera, **"_damn_ I'm good."**

Pam put her hands on her hips and arched her brow at hearing his comment.

**"You look great, Pamela."** Eric complemented her, knowing that nothing was different; she always looked amazing.

She looked him in the eyes and gave a small smile.

**"Now, Eric. You sit in the chair and Pam stand next to him."**

Eric and Pam both smirked; it was no different from their normal stance at the head of Fangtasia.

They looked into the camera and Lafayette snapped a picture.

**"Nah, what the fuck is this?"** he complained, **"I did not get two fucking vampires for a lame ass picture like this. Just . . . look like seductive vampires. Because this,"** he gestured to the two just standing there,**" ain't gonna sell any calendars."**

Pam looked at Eric and he nodded to her approving Lafayette's suggestions.

**"Fine,"** she agreed, descending her fangs and moving to sit on Eric's lap.

She threw her legs over one of the arms of the chair and placed a hand on her Maker's face.

Eric descended his fangs and looked into Pam's eyes.

Lafayette took another picture, **"_that's_ better."**

Pam lifted her legs and set them on the ground, she rested one of her hands on the chair between the spread legs of hers and her Maker's.

Her free arm reached back pulling Eric's mouth to her neck Lafayette took more pictures.

**"Damn!"** he exclaimed, **"Now, let's get a few shots outside and ya'll are off the hook."**

He grabbed a blood red ribbon from the prop pile and headed outside with the camera, **"Leggo."**

Pam removed herself from Eric's lap, allowing him to stand so they could follow Lafayette outside.

Walking into the woods with the ribbon and the camera Lafayette looked around trying to select the perfect place for the pictures.

As they followed him, they discussed their night's activities, **"Is this what you expected?"** Eric asked, already knowing the answer.

**"We'll it was either pictures or some sort of video, if not some kind of slavery."** She smirked,** "I didn't know what to expect, or how far you'd let him get with anything."**

**"This isn't bad at all."** Eric admitted to his progeny, **"At least, we'll get a few new shots of us to hang in the office."**

They smiled, his arm reached around her waist and he pulled her up into his arms.

**"I wouldn't want your heels to get dirty."** he explained.

Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and broke her usually defensive demeanor, allowing herself to laugh at her Maker's kind gesture.

Lafayette noticed their interaction and took a candid picture of the two vampires.

Their heads turned at the flash of the camera that Lafayette held up to his face.

**"Get yo asses over here and stand next to this creek."** They had walked to a field with tall grass and a small creek; the moon hovered in the background of the scenery.

Eric walked next to the creek and reluctantly set Pam back on her feet.

**"Here,"** Lafayette handed the long red ribbon to Pam **"tie this around your neck."**

Pam did as she was told and Eric moved to closely stand facing her. He wrapped his arms around Pam's waist then turned his head back to Lafayette as he sporadically began taking pictures.

Eric lifted Pam up in his arms again and slowly lowered both of their bodies to the dirt ground surrounding the lake. Crouching over her body he lowered his mouth to his progeny's neck.

She turned her head toward Lafayette, granting her Maker easier access to what she knew he wanted. Pam's arm angled on the ground above her head and her legs were trapped beneath her maker's body as he untied the red ribbon from around her neck with his mouth.

Pam pulled the ribbon from his mouth before Eric had the chance to grip the binds that laced up the front of her dress, pulling her up into a sitting position along with himself.

She eyed his lips with an obvious desire and wrapped the ribbon around the back of Eric's head, pulling his lips closer to her own.

**"If ya'll want to keep going we can always switch to video,"** Lafayette laughed. **"Now, those make a lot."**

The two vampires looked to Lafayette and Pam replied, **"Such a shame the debt has already been paid."**

Eric stood and helped Pam to her feet, **"Come on, Pam, we're done here."** With that said, Eric took Pam and sped to the car.

* * *

The next night Lafayette looked out the window to see that Ginger was the perpetrator of the loud pounding on his door.

**"Pam and Eric want their clothes back!"**

**"Yeah, I know!"** Lafayette muttered as he gathered the clothing they had left the previous night. **"Shit, I ain't stupid. Eric called me, you skinny assed bitch!"**

He opened the door and handed Ginger the clothing and an envelope, **"What's this?"** Ginger inquired, holding up the envelope.

**"It's the pictures that Eric asked for; now get the fuck on outta here so I can get back to sleep."**


End file.
